


Changing

by SatanDaddy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Sheriff Stilinski, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanDaddy/pseuds/SatanDaddy
Summary: Stiles knew he wasn't as strong as the rest of the pack. He knew he wasn't able to help as much as they could, or be as useful to the team.Stiles knew he was human.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from Changing by Conrad Sewell.

_ I think I broke myself _

_ Far beyond help _

_ More than I'd ever admit _

_ I know you blame it all back on yourself _

_ Trying to bend just to fit _

_ Oh, don't go changing just for me _

_ Oh, don't go changing just for me _

Stiles knew he wasn't as strong as the rest of the pack. He knew he wasn't able to help as much as they could, or be as useful to the team.

Stiles knew he was human.

But despite this, he still tried. He researched as much as he could, he joined an online self-defense class so he could be more useful and he tried to be there for everyone. 

Even though they didn't seem to be there for him.

He carried on like that for weeks, running solely on his will to prove himself to the pack. To Scott.

Because he wasn't completely useless… right?

Everyday he felt himself grow more tired, constantly feeling like he was hollowing out more and more as each day passed.

It wasn't ideal but if that's what Stiles had to do to be worthy of his place in the pack, so be it.

The harder he tried, the worse he felt and he was just hoping that someone would notice soon.

And although part of him desperately wanted someone to notice, someone to  _ care _ , the other part didn't want them to. He would look weak, weaker than he already did in a pack of werewolves.

But Stiles could remember a time where he didn't have to do this to be a part of the pack. He remembered a time when he was accepted as the skinny, yet smart teen he was and could do his part without having to exhaust himself.

Why did that have to change?


	2. Chapter 2

_ 'Cause whatever I said, whatever I did, you know I didn't mean _

_ Oh, don't go changing just for me _

_ You don't have to speak just to break the silence _

_ Don't have to cry just to make me weak _

_ You don't have to stand when the walls are shaking _

_ Don't have to lie just to make me believe _

_ Oh, don't go changing just for me _

Donovan wasn't his fault. That's what he tried to tell himself. It was self defense, not murder.

Scott didn't believe him. Didn't just  _ listen _ to him. Scott thought he murdered Donovan.

And Stiles couldn't help but wonder if that was true.

  
  


Over the next few weeks, everything fell to pieces.

Scott hadn't talked to him since they're fight, Lydia was still in Eichen House and Stiles wasn't allowed to visit her. Malia wasn't around either.

Stiles pretended he wasn't lonely, that he wasn't falling apart 

But it was hard. And he was so exhausted. He wanted to sleep, and never wake up. 

  
  


Stiles had had a particularly bad day; school being long and tiring. Coach had paired him with Scott for an assignment.

With  _ Scott _ .

Stiles could tell Scott wasn't happy. As soon as the bell had rung he'd bolted.

He was looking forward to going straight to bed and sleeping the whole weekend.

But of course, his plans were ruined.

When he entered his house, his father was waiting on the couch.

Stiles could tell this wouldn't go well, his father was wearing that face. The  _ I'm-not-happy  _ face.

'Stiles,' his father said, looking at him with tired eyes, 'we need to talk.'

Stiles' shoulders slumped.

Great.

He dumped his bag next to the couch and sat across from his father, wringing his hands nervously, waiting.

The sheriff sighed, wiping a hand over his face. 'Stiles, what's going on with you?' There was concern in his voice, and Stiles hated it. 

'What do you mean?' He asked, fidgeting now with his sleeves.

'I mean, your teachers are calling me and telling me you're not doing well in class. You're never home, I can tell you're not eating, and you're acting weird.' He leaned forward, placing a hand over Stiles' fidgeting hands. 'I'm just worried about you.'

Stiles pulled away like he was burnt. He stood up. He didn't want to have this conversation. 'Nothing's wrong, just a lot to do, with all the Supernatural stuff,' he lied.

His father stood up, looking at him disappointedly. 'I know it's got nothing to do with Supernatural things. You haven't been around the Pack in weeks. And I know somethings wrong with you and Scott.'

Stiles froze.  _ How _ did he know that? 

He locked eyes with his father, wanting to defend himself but not knowing what to say.

The Sheriff shook his head. 'It's like I don't even know you anymore.'

And Stiles broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its bad 😂


End file.
